Alvin and the Chipmunks 4: The Unsqueakable
by UC Usuki Usul
Summary: After finding a new chipmunk in the desert, things are not the same as they WERE. Chapter 1. More coming soon.
1. Chapter 1: A Dig in the Desert

It was a hot day. Dave and the chipmunks and chipettes were sent on an expedition to discover a rare jewel in the Gobi Desert. The sun was giving off a searing, luminous glow that just made everyone want to call it quits and go back to the Seville house, where Dave and the 'munks could sit in the air conditioning, enjoying a cold glass of water and trying to keep Alvin out of trouble. But no, they couldnt. Not until they found it. It was all they needed and the chipmunks and chipettes could be richer and even more famous. " It" was a rare type of shimmering blue diamond worth thousands, maybe even millions of dollars. They had been sent by the International Music Awards to help sponsor the program. As Alvin got bored or searching, he decided to tunnel through the sand and encouraged Simon and Theodore to come with him. " We cant" said Simon, " Dave will have a cow". " Oh Simon" said Alvin. " Always gotta ruin the fun by being the smart one". Alvin burrowed himself in the sand and zoomed off as fast as he could " Woooohooooo" Alvin screamed. Simon slapped himself in the forehead and said to himself, " Why do I even bother sometimes"? "Come on Theo, lets go meet up with Dave and the Chipettes" said Simon as they walked away.

Alvin was having a blast racing through the sand dunes underground. Suddenly, he hit his head on something that made him stop tunneling. " Ouch", muttered Alvin as he bounced back. He walked closer to the seemingly giant artifact. He tried to lift it to get a closer look. After a few tries, Alvin was successful. Alvin stared at it with a puzzled expression on his face. It was a bizarre statue that resembled a Mutant Xweetok in the " Converted" style with wings. " I gotta know what this thing is" said Alvin curiously. Just then, Dave saw Simon and Theodore coming towards him. " Hey boys" said Dave. " Hey Dave, glad we found ya" exclaimed Simon. Dave looked at the two chipmunks. Someone was missing. Dave wondered who it could be. " Hey Dave" screamed a squeaky voice out of nowhere. It was the missing 'munk. " Alvin, where did you get that"? questioned Dave. " Oh, uh, haha, its a long story" Alvin said trying to come up with a response. Alvin clutched the artifact, despite the fact it was almost as big as him. " Well I'm gonna have to ask you to put it back" said Dave. " Its not what were looking for, plus I'm not even sure what it is". " Me either" said Alvin. " But I like it". " I dont care if you like it" said Dave. " It doesnt belong to us, besides, it could be cursed, who knows"? Alvin ran off with the statue an Dave ran after him, grabbing at the air in hopes of snatching up Alvin. As their battle progressed, Dave eventually ended up screaming " Alvin. Alvin. ALLLLLVVVVIIINNN!'

Just then, Alvin and Dave came to a halt as they heard Brittany yell something. " Guys. Look what I found", Brittany exclaimed. Dave, Alvin, Simon and Theodore came running to Brittany and the Chipettes. The Chipmunks gasped in horror. Could it be? A dead chipmunk buried in the sand! No, it just couldnt be. "Shes probably been here for hundreds of years", said Brittany, commenting on her find. Just then, the chipmunk opened her eyes and everyone breathed a sigh of relief. The new mystery munk wasnt dead after all! " It looks like shes trying to stand"! Eleanor shouted. Brittany grabbed her paw and helped her out of the sand. The new chipmunk girl's sparkling purple green streaked hair rippled down past her shoulders like a shimmering waterfall as she shook the sand out of it. It tumbled and fell down to her hind paws. It looked almost magical. " Its so beautiful!" Eleanor exclaimed as she gawked at her hair. She also had gorgeous golden fur and crystal blue eyes. She looked just like a living Usuki doll! It would only be polite if everyone introduced themselves. ' Were the Chipettes. Uh-huh". said Brittany. " Whats your name? We'd love to know" Jeanette chimed in.

" I- I'm Charlene" said the new chipmunk in an outgoing tone. " I heard about you guys" Charlene said. " I've always wanted to be a member of the world famous pop group The Chipettes, but I got lost in this desert searching for a rare precious gem and got buried here". " Oh my," thought Brittany. " Her too? I guess we're all in this together" she thought to herself. At that moment, they knew what they had to do. Alvin jumped on Dave as he begged " Please, please can we bring Charlene home with us?" " Shes been stuck here forever and needs a home". " I dont know ALvin, theres already six of you". But before Dave could finish his sentence, Alvin had already announced Charlene was staying.

" Oh alright" sighed Dave. " Its just one more. What could possibly go wrong"? The Chipettes jumped up and shouted " Yay" as them and Charlene did a group hug, then left with Dave and the chipmunks, forgetting all about the diamond they were hunting for.


	2. Chapter 2: Back Home

After Dave, the Chipmunks, and Chipettes got back home, Brittany immediately began looking at the schedule for the upcoming Musicon event they would be performing at. " This doesnt make sense" Brittany said, glancing at the schedule. Alvin came running along to address Brittany's problem. " What is it Brit"? he asked. " Oh nothing, this line-up of songs just doesn't see, like something we'd do at a concert." " Well", said Alvin in response to Brittany, " It says we'll be performing this song followed by the next one which is-" Brittany cut him short. " Thanks Alvin, we may be chipmunks, but I can read can't I?" Jeanette and Eleanor were in Brittany's room along with Alvin and Brittany herself, Simon and Theodore were playing a video game, and Charlene was in the basement making something for Dave. Just then, they heard Dave calling, and Brittany was the first to come running, the schedule gripped in her paw as she rushed out the bedroom, soon followed by her sisters and Alvin. The Chipettes and Alvin saw a familiar woman sitting at the table, eating slices of an apple. " Is that, Claire?' Alvin quietly asked. " It is!" Brittany exclaimed. " So, how was your day"? Claire asked Dave. " Oh its been fine, just hangin with my boys" replied Dave, pouring cups of coffee for Claire and himself. The mailman comes up to their doorstep and puts quite a handful of mail in the rusty old mailbox on the side of the house. " I'll get it"! Brittany cries, then rushes outside.

Brittany climbs in the mail box and jumps out a second later with the day's mail. Simon and Theodore stopped their game, and came running in the kitchen, eager to find out if anything awaited the chipmunk superstars. " Well, well, what have we here"? said Brittany, handing Claire a letter. " It seems to be from Musicon, you know about the big show"? Brittany nodded. " Were really excited." Just then, Dave fished somthing else of interest out of the pile of mail on the table. He picked it up, and glanced at it curiously. " It seems to be an invitation to the Jett Records dinner party"! " Oh yeah!" shouted Alvin, eagerly. Brittany gasped. " Wow, my first invitation to the annual Jett Records dinner party!, I just have to look my best!" " You're kidding me!" said Dave. " We really got invited"? This party must be huge!" chimed in Alvin. " Not really", said Claire. " Its just like, only 20 or so people." " Really, no kidding at all"? said Alvin. At that moment, a voice rang through the kitchen and Charlene came running. " Hey guys"! she shouted, giving each chipmunk and chipette a hug. " What did you do today" asked Brittany. " Uhh, just.. stuff" replied Charlene. " Really? What kind of stuff"? Brittany questioned. " Well, I saw this guy who had a unicorn!" " No way'! said Brittany, eyes wide in shock and disbelief. " I've always wanted to see one! I always thought unicorns were mythical creatures, Oh please tell me it was a real one!" Claire, when we all had our lunch today, you saw the guy ride up on the unicorn right"? "Wasn't it beautiful"? Brittany got excited again. " What color was it"? she asked, eyes widening all over again. " It was gray, and it had a white mane, tail and sparkling horn, Oh it was just so pretty, the guy even let me ride it around the reserve we were at" added Charlene. " No kidding". said Brittany. " I rode for about an hour, it was so nice." Charlene ran to Dave, and asked, " Oh Dave can't we get a unicorn of our own"? Dave thought for a minute. " Well, not at out current place, theres really no room". Chrlen groaned and shot a look of disappointment.

Charlene snuck off and climbed onto the counter into the pantry, and pulled down a bowl of individually wrapped candies. She grabbed a handful and stuffed it into her cheeks, wrappers and all, then darted off. " Dave shot a look her direction at just the right moment. " Charlene! Come back here! That candy is for Halloween!" Dave shouted frantically. He the raced into the living room, chasing Charlene who proceeded to run, slightly giggling. It was a wonder she didn't trip over her long, shimmering purple green streaked hair. Dave caught her and tackled her to the ground. Charlene burst out on a giggle fit and the candies spilled out of her cheeks and fell to the floor, where Dave hastily picked them up to put back in the bowl. ' Oh you just gave up!" Dave said, with a smile on his face. " You'd be sorry if you didn't" Dave added in a bit of a bright, happy mood now after chasing Charlene the chipmunk candy culprit. They then head back to the kitchen, picking up where their convo left off before the candy incident.

END OF CHAPTER 2

Sort chapter this time. Don't worry though, this is only the beginning! Be prepared for a plot twist coming very soon!


	3. Chapter 3: Things Start Getting Weird

Later that day, Charlene was in the attic finishing what she had started. She presented an orange bird-like creature to Dave and the chipmunks. " Here it is", Charlene said, digging  
>"There", she said as she pulled the clay creation out from under the table. " Its so beautiful!" Eleanor giggled. While the chipmunks and chipettes were distracted, Charlene<br>picked up an old dusty contraption. " What is it?" Brittany said, peering over Charlene's shoulder." I think its some sort of board game" Charlene said. " Lets play"!  
>exclaimed Alvin. " Im afraid you cant" said Charlene. " Why not?" exclaimed Jeanette. " It said no". Charlene said ominously. " Thats just silly, when has a game ever said that?"<br>Simon added. " Not by my calculations". Come on, Charls, lets get out of here, youre getting weird on us." said Brittany, dragging Charlene out of the attic by her tail.  
>"But, but, Professor Chippi", said Charlene in a mysterious tone. " Who in the name of all things good and holie is THAT?" said Brittany, rolling her eyes. " Hes in the game"<br>said Charlene. " Do you think we made a mistake rescuing her from the desert?" Brittany whispered to her sisters. " No" Jeanette replied, "Uh-uh" said Eleanor shaking  
>her head.<p>

"Well, uh its time for bed now, you dont want Professor Chippi to be mad, do you?" Brittany asked Charlene, playing along. " No I dont, we better get there right away"  
>The Chipmunks, Chipettes, and Charlene all headed to bed. Charlene was tying the back of her blue night dress with the white lace on top and white silky sleeves. " May tonight<br>be filled with sweet dreams' she said. Nobody noticed the full moon, and something was definitely bound to happen.

The next day, it was the day of the Jett Records Annual Dinner Party. Human guests came swarming through the door as Dave, who was wearing a black tuxedo and tie, welcomed  
>them. " Hey look! Its Claire!" exclaimed Alvin excitedly. " Yes that's Claire" said Simon. " I remember when they had dinner and Dave said we werent invited." said Theodore.<br>Simon placed a paw over Theodore's mouth for a few seconds. " Theo, you're not supposed to bring that up." Simon reminded him, letting go. " Oh" said Theodore.

The Chipettes were all formally dressed as well. Brittany was wearing a pink dress with sparkles, Jeanette was wearing a purple gown with puffy sleeves, and Eleanor was  
>wearing a green silk dress and shoes. Charlene was still upstairs trying to figure out what to wear. Everyone gathered around the piano, which Ian would be playing.<br>He had taken up music ever since his failed adventures with the Chipmunks and Chipettes. " You wanna know something?" said Alvin. " My idea of an afterlife is a  
>perfect world with fluffy white clouds, no rules, and unlimited acorns." Everyone laughed and gave the witty chipmunk a fist bump. Suddenly, music started playing.<br>"Come on you chipmunks, yall know this one!" " Naturally"! Simon chimed in. He began the song. " We travel the roads of generations, all joined by a modern booond!"  
>We sing our song 'cross every nation from America and beyond"! All three chipmunks started singing now. " Were chipmunks together, chipmunks forever, were a family but<br>so much moooore! No matter what comes we all face the weather, we're chipmunks at the cooore!" "Yep" Alvin said. " Jeanette took the stage next. " Theres no place that  
>I'd rather be, than gathering with the family, friends all around came to join and see as we sing out across this land!" All six were now in song. " Were chipmunks together<br>chipmunks forever, were a family but so much moooore! No matter what comes we all face the weather, were chipmunks, at the coooore!" Alvin was up next.

" Were three for six, and six for three, any kind of number you can throw at me, were here for each other through thick and thin, youre always welcome with your  
>chipmunk kin!" "Wheeee!" Charlene came sliding down the rail to join in. " Youre more fun than the colors purple and green, or balloons flying over your favorite thing,<br>the amount of love I feel here is near impossible to bring as we party all through this land!" Now everyone bursted out into song. " Were chipmunks forever, chipmunks together  
>were a family but so much moooore! No matter what comes we all face the weather, were chipmunks at the coooore!"<p>

After the song, Charlene uttered some strange words. " Youre gonna die up there, Dave" she said. Everyone stared in shock as Charlene proceeded to urinate on the floor,  
>forming a puddle under her feet. Dave apologized to the guests as they all ran out the door. " What was that!" said Brittany in an annoyed voice. I.. dont know. said Charlene<br>shrugging her shoulders. Theodore was hiding behind Daves leg. " Dont worry Theodore, Im not gonna die" Dave said trying to calm the frantic chipmunk.

To bed! All seven of you! Dave said, frustrated. It had been a long day for everyone, and it was finally getting ready to end.


	4. Chapter 4

After putting the chipmunks and chipettes to bed, Dave attempted to extract some answers out of Charlene. " What was that young chipette? Telling me Im gonna die up there,  
>Exactly where? Im not in space ya know." Charlene looked at Dave blankly, as if she had no clue what he was talking about. " Who what?' said Charlene regaining her<br>train of thought. " Dont play dumb." said Dave. " Last night you told me I was gonna die up there, and freaked everyone out and they left." " It was because Professor Chippi  
>predicted it." she said. " Charlene, sweetie, you have got to stop playing that game, its really getting to you. Your current behavior is not healthy." " I know,<br>I may be a little obsessed, but I like it." Charlene replied. " I know you like it, I like song writing, but I'm not utterly obsessed with it." Dave said. " Last night's occurence  
>was too weird. You're going to the vet tomorrow. Now good night Charlene, see you in the morning." Dave said as he turned the light off and shut the door behind him.<br>" Good night Dave." Charlene said back, but he had already left the room. Her eyes popped open as she remembered the part about the vet. " Wait WHAT?" Then she finally fell  
>asleep after about an hour. The next day, Dave announced he and the munks were taking Charlene to the vet to see what was going on. " Were leaving at 10:00 AM." Dave said<br>He carried the Chipmunks, Chipettes and Charlene to the car and they buckled themselves in. " The VET?" screamed Alvin. " Thats the one place I never wanna go"!  
>" Dont worry, its not that bad." Dvae reassured him, "Its just like a human doctor, only for chipmunks and other animals." " Oh, ok." said Jeanette.<p>

When they arrived at the vets office, Dave checked in at the front desk, and the chipmunks all took their seats in the waiting room. Charlene tried to keep calm.  
>She picked up a coloring book and began drawing. She drew a rat-like creature with wings and a snake-like tail that omniously resembled the statue in the desert.<br>"Charlene", a lady called, motioning her to the back room. " Charlene gulped, and got up and followed the woman back to the examination room. " A little small arent we?"  
>said the lady, smiling. She went and got Charlene a stepping stool and she jumped up on the examining table. Charlene just got the usual this time, and the doctor called Dave<br>back to the room to talk with him. " We think we know whats wrong with Charlene." the vet said. "What is it? Dave said. Is she okay."? " We think she may have a pinched  
>nerve in her brain, causing this weird behavior you saw." " And?" Dave said. " We cant know for sure on only one visit, your going to have to bring her back." After that,<br>Dave signed some papers and scheduled Charlene for a house visit. They went home and Dave talked with Ian about the visit. The chipmunks went up to their rooms. " I knew  
>something was up, but I didnt know it would be something so serious sounding." said Dave. " What is it?" said Ian. " They said Charlene may have a pinched nerve in her brain,<br>which could be responsible for her weird behavior. Theyre not sure yet, I have to bring her back in a week or two." " I see." said Ian. " I guess we'll just have to wait and see  
>and hope for the best." Dave replied. " Yes." Ian said with a wink.<p>

The following week, the vets arrived on a house call to examine Charlene again. They were all knocked for a loop this time. Charlene was flipping around on her bed.  
>She yelled and screeched as she saw and felt her body flopping about in unnatural positions. Her eyes rolled all the way back. " Dave! Alvin! Chipettes! Somebody help" she said<br>still bouncing like a fish out of water. Then, her cheeks puffed out like a spiny puffer fish, and she made a noise that even the vet didnt know a chipmunk was capable  
>of making. It sounded like the noise a red fox makes, only more gutteral. She sat up, twisted herself back into a normal angle, and growled the words " Get away! The squirrel<br>is mine!" Charlene then smacked the vet to the floor with a strength not even a body builder could generate. Charlene then started jumping and doing weird gestures.

The vets, just stood there, puzzled as the scenario went on.

"Um, Charlene?" Whats going on?" asked concerned friend Eleanor.

She reached out her paw to try and help. Charlene growled and bit Eleanor's fingers, crushing them under the pressure of her 4-inch canines. Eleanor squealed and looked  
>at her crunched up paw, almost in tears. Blood flowed down her arm from the bite wound. Brittany, Jeanette and Eleanor broke into a soft cry when they saw that Charlene<br>had wrapped her tongue aound the chubby chipette's injured paw, presumably seeing what the wound tasted like. Once she found the "flavor", her tongue unfurled and snapped  
>back in her mouth like a party favor. Charlene appeared to be muttering something.<p>

"I'm no doctor, but this chipmunk... this apple... this diamond... seems to have an iron deficency."

Everybody except the vets ran out of the room in a terrified panic from Charlene's words. Now, Charlene's body seemed to contort and twist into unnatural, almost impossible  
>positions, including one where she was laying on her side and her arms and legs and tail curled up in front of her, causing the chipmunk to look like an armadillo. \<br>" Ahh, ferret year born, my piglet, beryl, meryl roll" she muttered, as her bones stretched and made sharp snapping noises from the position she was currently in.  
>Surprisingly, they didn't break.<p>

Watching from the doorway, Brittany was scared, and puzzled by Charlene's nonsense. She motioned for the vet to silence her. Charlene struggled and fought with the vet, as they injected her with an orange fluid. Charlene then fell on the bed  
>and not a word was heard from her for a while. " She'll be out for a while, at least 2 hours." said the vet, reassuringly. " Maybe we shold give her another shot, just to be sure"<br>suggested Simon. The vets left, and the chaos came to an end for now.


	5. Chapter 5

Now something strange was definitely going on. It was a full moon again, and speculation was abound. " Chipmunks, Chipettes, Dave, come for a meeting." Simon declared.  
>" What is it Si?" said his brother Alvin. " I think the full moon may have something to do with Charlene's bizarre behavior." " Like a werewolf?" screamed Theodore.<br>"Actually, were-chipmunk to be precise." said Simon. " Come on Simon, theres no way Charlene is a were-munk. There are legends and lore about them, but they do not exist,  
>I thought you were the smart one." scoffed Brittany. " You never know" said Simon. " In case she is, the only thing that can cure her is the were-munk rite of passage."<br>" A suspected were-munk has to be doused in enchanted water and the words must be said." " What words?" said Brittany, curiously. " We'll get to that later, wont you go check on  
>Charlene?" asked Simon. " Sure thing." said Brittany. Brittany slowly crept towards the door to Charlene's room, and pushed the door open. The window was open,<br>clay figures and stuffed animals were flying out of it. Charlene had noticed Brittany, and pulled out a snow white rosary. " Just in time, my honeyed guinea piglet."  
>Charlene said in a deeper voice than her normal one. Charlene threw Brittany across the room and she landed on the bed by the window. " Now, Alvin has said you been a bad chipmunk!"<br>You have been convicted! You faithless horse!" Brittany was now genuinely terrified. Charlene crept closer to the pink chipette, who trembled with fear at the were-munk's  
>glazed gaze. She dropped the snow white rosary in front of Brittany. " I told you the squirrel was mine, mine, mine!" Charlene picked up the snow white rosary and<br>began stabbing Brittany about an inch above her tail. Charlenes appearance was unbelievable. Her eyes were now a piercing yellowish gold, her teeth had grown into  
>4-inch canines. Her fur and Usuki-like hair was all ratty and matted. She had grown claws as well, and she resembled a Zombie Usul. Blood splashed on the rosary,<br>Charlene's paw, and her white night dress. She kept stabbing Brittany who screamed. " JEANETTE! ELEANO-" Brittany was cut off by Charlene shoving her free paw in her mouth.  
>" I told you not to scream, you freaking cow," Charlene growled in a deep gutteral roar.<p>

" I'll scream, and I'll scream some more, and my sisters will hear me and-" said Brittany. " If you want your fellow piglets to join you in here, then scream away, you  
>gilt." Charlene went back to stabbing, blood gushing and squirting all over the comforter Dave made her, as the fur and flesh above Brittany's tail ripped and tore.<br>Brittany eventually passed out from the shock, physical pain and agony. Now that Brittany was unconcious, Charlene began stabbing harder, and a hole had been made.  
>Then, Charlene went and got some icy water, and splashed the chipmunk until she woke up. Charlene wanted her to be wide awake for this next part. Brittany's vision was<br>blurry, but she fully regained consciousness now. She tried to grab the rosary from Charlene in a sudden burst of anger. Charlene dodged, and grabbed Brittany by the  
>hair and shoved her face into the gash she had created at the base of her tail. When she rose, Brittany's nose was now covered with blood, she tried to scream for help,<br>but her mouth was too full of it, and it came out as more of a muted gurgle. Charlene's voice had turned into a raspy, G-major-esque deafening roar. She started stabbing again,  
>and the snow-white rosary, this time sharp and shiny. Charlene was sure she had hit Brittany's coccyx bone, as she worked the rosary in and out of the gash.<p>

Brittany got up and managed to crawl to the door, her entire lower half feeling like it was on fire. The bleeding had slowed, and she escaped the room in a flash.  
>She had no idea what to tell the others.<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

After yesterday's occurrences, Brittany decided it was Simon's turn to deal with Charlene and check in on her, after all he was the smart one and seemed primed for the task.  
>" Simon, its your turn now, I just dont know what to do anymore." Brittany said. " Well." said Simon. " I have restrained her to her bed, she shouldnt cause anymore fiascos." Simon said<br>reassuringly. " I'll tell you what, I'll go and have a chat with her, you wait here." Simon said, glancing at Brittany. " Thnaks." Brittany replied. " I knew I could count on you." Brittany  
>said with a wink. Simon slowly opened Charlene's door, as so not to startle her and possibly send her into a fit of rage. Charlene layed there, making quiet growling noises,<br>her piercing golden eyes fixated on the tall, glasses-wearing chipmunk. " So." Simon said. " If you're a were-chipmunk, you should know things you possibly can't." said Simon.  
>Charlene looked at him, then muttered the word "Meh". " There is a guy we know named Ian. He arrived at the dinner party a few days ago. You never heard his last name,<br>do you by any chance know it."? asked Simon. Charlene gave a small roar and then mumbled " Hawke" under her breath. Simon jotted down some quick notes and looked up at Charlene.  
>He was greeted by a projectile blast of unidentified neon green liquid. Simon's mouth was open in shock upon seeing it, and the liquid filled his cheek pouches, he eventually<br>had no choice but to swallow it. Simon wiped the remaining residue off with his paw, and what he didnt swallow was splattered on his blue hoodie he always wears. Now he  
>felt disgusted, and mildly irritated. Simon made his way out of the room and back to Brittany. " What is that"? Brittany asked pointing to the green goo on Simon's hoodie.<br>" I was just about to ask you that." Simon replied. " Well," Brittany said. " This looks like a team effort."

All six chipmunks went into Charlene's room at once. Simon went first, and the others sat back and watched. He brought out a tape with some of Charlene's phrases on it.  
>Suddenly, the closed door swung open. " Did you do that? Did you make that door fly open without even touching it?" Simon asked Charlene. 'Yeah so?" Charlene replied.<br>I got the perfect option for you." Simon said. Simon took out a vial of crystal clear water. " This is enchanted water." he said, splashing and dousing her in it. Charlene  
>squirmed and convulsed and made shrill noises that any of the chipmunks have never heard any animal make before. At that moment, Jeanette unbuttoned Charlene's gown and<br>saw "Save me" rising from her chest. As Simon threw the water on Charlene, her leg tore itself open, the fur and skin splitting apart revealing red tissue. '"What does that mean"?  
>asked Alvin. " It means its working." winked Simon. Charlene sat up and tried to claw the straps undone, the look in her eyes reminded the chipmunks and chipettes of a<br>wildfire. She said something about a consecrated nut and a piglet or calf, but the other chipmunks weren't sure what it meant, even Simon and Jeanette. " You mean this one?"  
>Eleanor said, handing a large acorn she'd been saving to Simon, who stuffed it into Charlene's mouth, her long, thin snake-like tongue reached out and wrapped around the<br>acorn, her 4-inch long canine teeth sunk into its shell. She tried to talk some more, but talking was further bearing the weight of the acorn down on her toungue, causing  
>capillaries and small veins under it to almost bust. The chipmunks began reading from a book. " Brittany, I need you to untie and grab Charlene, we're getting out of here."<br>ordered Simon. " The final step in the purification process is holding the were-munk up to the light of the full moon, which will cause the victim to return to normal."

"Alright." said Brittany. " As long as that acorn stays in her mouth, we'll be fine." reassured Simon. The chipmunks and chipettes than dove head first towards the open-window  
>Simon going first, bouncing down two flights of concrete stairs. The others soon followed. " Wheeee" Alvin said as he jumped. Everything in the room was mass chaos.<br>The bed was shaking, and so was the shelves and floor, like an earthquake had suddenly erupted in the house. Brittany held up VCharlene in the moonlight, as all six chanted  
>"Power of the moon. Return this chipmunk back to normal soon. several times. Brittany put Charlene down, and her eyes opened, revealing a bright light. When the light<br>dissipated, the other chipmunks saw that Charlene's irises were crystal-blue again.

END OF CHAPTER 6


	7. Chapter 7

As Charlene opened her eyes, the chipmunks thought everything was back to normal, but they were not. She started talking in Ian's voice, and said " Oh you Chipmunks, I worked  
>hard to make you rock stars, but you turned on me, said I locked you in a cage, and that I have no heart. What did Dave ever do for you?" Charlene growled as her eyes flashed<br>gold once more.

"A false restoration?" Brittany asked.

"Afraid so". Simon responded.

"It looks like we failed." Jeanette said, in a defeated tone.

"Not yet." Simon replied.

The Chipmunks and Chipettes all grabbed the Charlene-creature and reprimanded her to her bed once more. Simon approached her with an emory board.

"Whats that? You're going to file the guinea piglet's claws and teeth?" Charlene said in her robotic, bass-like voice.

" If by guinea piglet, you mean Charlene, then yes." Simon answered.

"I'm not Charlene." said the were-chipmunk.

" Of course you are." said Simon, walking closer with the nail file.

Simon grabbed Charlene, and forced her mouth open, and filed her canine teeth, but not completely dulling them. When it was time to do her claws. she hissed and muttered  
>and cslashed at Simon, he dodged and she ended up scratching his eye, deep enough to cause vitreous fluids to leak out. Simon screamed in pain and covered his eye, but<br>the pain began to fade within 10 minutes.

"If you're not Charlene, where is she?" Simon asked, curiously.

"Within the pig."

"If thats the case, wouldn't that drive the were-munk virus out of Charlene?" Simon asked, going with it.

" Look I haven't got all day, now don't make me loose these straps." Charlene replied, annoyed.

" You're claws and teeth are useless, remember?" Simon said, sheepishly.

Charlene growled and hissed and angrily tried to chew one of the leather straps undone, but broke the tip of her left canine, the root now exposed as a result.

"See what I mean?" Simon said. " If you can prove you're the real Charlene, trapped within a beast, I'll undo the straps." said Simon.

"Now, question 1, where was Charlene discovered?" Simon asked.

" In the desert, while on a hunt for a rare gem." the Charlene-creature answered.

"Good." said Simon. "You're proving well so far."

"Who was the mysterious deity in the board game that she claimed was real and obsessed on?" Simon asked again.

" Professor Chippi. He's the reason this happened in the first place." Charlene replied.

"Very well, you have passed my test. Just put this on and I'll loosen the straps." Simon said, handing her a silver amulet.

"You want the filly to put on this ratched amulet?" Charlene hissed.

"If you truly want the straps untied, you'll wear it." Simon reminded her.

Charlene forced herself to wear the silver amulet, and Simon undid her straps, carrying her back out to the full moon.

"Alright, I think it's over this time." Simon said to the others. "Hold her up to the light again, and the amulet should take effect." Simon instructed.

The Chipmunks and Chipettes held Charlene up to the light of the full moon, A bright white light shone, and Charlene's fur started cracking and splitting from the tip of her head,  
>her hair became less matted, her fur and skin split itself in half in a bright burst of light, her eyes closed, her teeth and claws retracting, her viper-like tongue returning<br>to the way it was. When she had shed her old pelt like a locust dropping its shell, she opened her eyes to reveal ice blue irises.

'Charlene?" Eleanor said.

"Is it really you?"

"Yes, Its me. I had the strangest feeling." Charlene said, her voice no longer robotic and gutteral-sounding. Just asthe light of day had shown itself to the city,  
>Charlene and the others walked bacl to he house, their bodies and faces laced with cuts and abrasions from jumping out the window. Charlene still twitched and mildly convulsed,<br>but now she had returned to her old self again.

END OF CHAPTER 7.


End file.
